When Our Two Worlds Reunite
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Yuzu's little niece, Anita, wonders why her Auntie wears a ring on her ring finger if she's not married. What sort of story will Yuzu reveal? ONE-SHOT. ToshiroXYuzu. Genre: Romance, Drama, Tragedy and Slice of LIfe,
1. When Our Worlds Reunite

**Here, you go. I came up with another ToshiroxYuzu fanfic.**

**When Our Two Worlds Reunite**

In the early morning of the new year, a family within Karakura town is preparing breakfast.

"Nee Aunt Yuzu, can I help out?" Said a young girl. The older woman turns to the child and smile before speaking.

"Of course you can. You can help me peel the potatoes." Yuzu said as she hands the small girl a potato and a peeler. The child took it eagerly, and by her aunt's side, she began to peel her first potato.

"Nee Aunt Yuzu, can I ask you a question?" Asked the girl as she continues to peel the skin out of the vegetable.

"What's that Anita-chan?"

"Why are you wearing a ring on your ring finger if you're not married?" Asked the sweet child as she stops to look closely at the item at hand. The ring on her Aunt's finger seems simple at first glance but if one were to look at it closely, they would have noticed the surrounding engravings. Around the ring were three 4 pt star-like amethyst flowers with the ring as blue as ice itself. It is simply amazing and one of a kind.

Yuzu smiles as she lifts up her hand to look at the ring. "This was given to me by a very special person. I met him years 5 years ago during a winter like this."

I just finished cleaning the house when Ichigo brought over his friends to play. I, of course, welcomed them and upon their arrival, provided them hot coco to drink but there was one who wouldn't take it.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Said an unusual boy. Yuzu look at him in surprise. No one ever refused her hot coco, especially from it alluring aroma lingering around the room. "Are you sure? It's pretty cold out." Yuzu tried, but with no luck.

"I'm sure, the cold doesn't bother me." Was all that Yuzu got out of him as he walked pass her, but not before bowing down before her.

_He's quite polite and respectful. _Yuzu thought as she takes the leftover chocolate drink for herself.

Sipping...

"Aah... Delicious."

After that, Yuzu somehow, along with her twin sister Karin, got involved in playing 7 minutes in heaven. Throughout the game, Yuzu became aware of her older brother's intention to go in the closet together with his friend Rukia. Both of them, based on Yuzu's observations, were usually fighting but Yuzu assumed that there was some deep meaning or connection between the two.

Still, she cheered for her brother since she believed Rukia would be a great match for him. Eventually it was her turn to spin and when the bottle stop, it stopped on the boy from before. Everyone around them let out an 'Ooh' but Yuzu was too occupied by the sound of her chest to hear them. Standing up rigidly, she and the boy made their way to the closet. Before closing the door, Ichigo, her brother, grabbed the boy's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Curious, Yuzu asked what her brother said.

"Hey said, 'TOUCH MY SISTER AND YOU'RE DEAD." The boy said monotonously.

Yuzu surprised at first, soon let out a giggle or two as she takes her seat on the floor. The boy slightly amused, follower her example and sat down, using the wall behind him to lean on.

"So...are you new here? I mean... This is the first time we have met and I met all of Ichigo's friend." Yuzu said, taking the initiative to start a conversation.

"I've been here for some time now but I'm usually an indoor person. This is the first that I've been here though." The boy answered but made no gesture to continue the conversation.

"Um...what do you think of Ichigo and Rukia dating? They know each other for a while now and I think they look great as a couple." Yuzu said cheerfully, hoping he would respond and have a proper conversation going.

The boy looked at her before returning his attention to the floor. "I guess, they do argue a lot."

Yuzu, in her mind, is happy to get some feedbacks. "Yeah they do. It just shows how close they are."

"They're in their own world just to themselves." The boy replied.

"It does tend to be like that but that sort of makes me happy."

For the rest of the seven minutes, Yuzu spent it on talking about Ichigo and Rukia with the boy. She had so much fun talking about them that she sort of missed having it when the seven minutes were up.

When Ichigo's friends were about to leave, Yuzu stops the boy to say, "I hope we can talk again like before."

The boy lets out a small smile. The first Yuzu seen from him which caught her off guard as he says this to her:

"We'll see..."

Days later, Yuzu arrived home with her sister to find that Ichigo and Rukia were official dating. Yuzu was extremely happy as she congratulated them both. Of course the family celebrated with pizza, as they practically welcome Rukia to the family.

Eventually Yuzu began to get sleepy and with her sister, made her way to bed. Finally in bed, Yuzu recounts to her sister of all the time their brother spent together with Rukia and how it turned out. Yuzu looks at the ceiling, happy but sleepy as she prepares to close her eyes.

"Too bad for Toshiro though..." Her sister Karin let out. Yuzu, catching her sister's words, quickly open her eyes. "Toshiro?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, you know... The boy you were with in the closet. I heard from Chad that he used to date Rukia." Karin said but it felt like there was more than she was letting on. Way more... Still, with that much, Yuzu lifted herself off her bed. "They were dating? Toshiro and Rukia?" Yuzu asked unsteadily.

"Yep, I even heard that they were engaged for years until just recently." Karin added, causing Yuzu to drop her legs on the ground, now sitting on her bed. "What happened?"

Yuzu hearts begins to beat again although it's quite different from before. This time, along with the beating of her heart, there's something else, slithering around her. Suffocating her lungs as Yuzu finds difficulty in breathing even the simplest amount of air. GUILT

The next words out of Karin's mouth cause the most powerful blow to Yuzu's heart. Standing up, Yuzu makes her way out of her room.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Karin asked, getting up and catching up to her sister. "Yuzu quickly puts on her shoes by the front entrance. "I'm going to Toshiro." Yuzu stated as she quickly left through the door.

Running through the cold night, Yuzu takes a right down the street although the fierceness of the wind and snow prove formidable. Still 5 minutes away from where Toshiro should be, Yuzu began to slow down as the cold begins to take its course. She begins to lose the feeling in her fingers, legs, ears and nose. Swaying slightly, her pace becomes slower and slower as the amount of force needed to take a step increases.

There were far too much snow in her face to see where she was going and after walking senselessly in the storm, Yuzu's body finally takes its fall.

Falling to the ground, Yuzu begins to think to herself.

_Toshiro... I'm sorry..._

Her mind soon fades away...

Eventually she felt something warm and cuddly around her frame. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees someone by her side, starting up a fire in a steel drum. "It would have to do." The person said as he turns to look at her.

"You're awake, that's good."

"Toshiro?" Yuzu said, recognizing his voice as she tries her hardest to see him clearly..

"Don't strain yourself, you were just unconscious a moment ago. I found you outside in the snow. Luckily for the both of us, we were near an abandoned shelter." Toshiro said as he sits across from her.

Regaining her sense of sight, she looks down on her body to find a heavy jacket around her. She even feels a winter hat on her head and gloves on her hands. "Whose are the-" Yuzu started but as she looks up at Toshiro, she finds him in just a shirt and jeans.

"When I found you, your body was extremely cold as ice. I didn't want to risk you getting frostbite, so I covered you with my clothes." Toshiro said as he rests close to the fire.

"I-I'M SORRY! YOU M-MUST BE FREEZING TO DEATH..." Yuzu cries as she tries to lift herself up, but failed, as she falls down.

"Stop, you need to rest." Toshiro said as he makes his way to her side. Touching her cheeks, Toshiro eyes widens. "You're surprisingly warm...maybe a fever..."

Yuzu's heart begins to pang out of control but more like the first time when they were playing their game. Her fiery heart competing with Toshiro's cold touch as he continues to move his hand around her face in a gentle matter.

"What were you doing outside so late anyway? In your pajamas no less..." Toshiro asked. Yuzu realized the reason behind her wandering outside. Grabbing his hands, Yuzu looks deep into Toshiro's rigid turquoise eyes. "Toshiro... I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry..."

Yuzu said as the water begins to pour out of her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for, still... I'm glad I decided to take a walk when I did. Who knows-"

"I KNOW YOU USED TO DATE RUKIA!" Yuzu cried, interrupting Toshiro as she speaks. "I didn't know until later on but... When we were in the closet together, all we talked about were Rukia and Ichigo. Not realizing how you felt, I was happily talking about how close they gotten and how nice it would be if they became a couple. I was so happy when we were talking, but at the same time... I was hurting you..."

"Yuzu..." Toshiro said but Yuzu continues.

"I..."

"I..."

"Don't deserve to live..."

Toshiro slaps Yuzu across her face. "THAT FOR SAYING SOMETHING STUPID!" Toshiro retorted, clutching onto Yuzu's shoulders tightly.

Yuzu was surprised by Toshiro's outburst as she sees him leaning in on her. Then she felt something sensationally cold pressing on her forehead. "That... That is for your apology. Thank you..." Toshiro said as he gives her a smile to remember. Yuzu, unable to contain her emotions, cries as she nuzzles her head onto Toshiro's shirt.

After Yuzu's waterworks had ended, Yuzu convinced Toshiro to snuggle besides her as she felt sorry for taking his protections from the cold. Even when Toshiro claims that he can stand the cold, Yuzu threatens to cry if he doesn't wrap himself with her as they shared the warmth from his winter clothes.

Eventually the storm night has ended with the rising of the sun. When they both woke up, they went out and found everyone else looking for Yuzu. They were worried sick but upon seeing Yuzu all fine, they quickly run over to Yuzu to embrace her. Taking that time, Toshiro quickly said farewell and left. Yuzu, being wrap around by her family, didn't have the chance to stop Toshiro. Especially when she's still wearing his winter clothes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Aunt Yuzu... What happened next?" The girl asked, fully focus on the story. Throughout the story, they peeled and chopped up the potatoes and carrots. They even prepared the rice as they now prepare to drop the vegetables into the pot. Mixing the vegetable in the curry, Yuzu finishes the story with:

"Well, the next day, I paid a visit to Toshiro, returning his winter clothes and thanking him for everything. I even confessed to him that same day." Yuzu said with a smile. The young girl eyes twinkles as her cheeks reddens.

"Wow..." The child said in awe.

"Anita-chan! Look who's here!" Cried her mother. The young girl quickly ran to see who it is. Yuzu look at the direction the girl went before returning to the pot.

"Toshiro... How I miss you..." Yuzu said, remembering special moments between the two of them.

* * *

"I know about your illness... But still, nothing in the world can change how I feel about you." Yuzu said, approaching Toshiro and grabbing his hand. "I love you." Yuzu said, smiling as tears creeps it way down her cheeks.

"I love you, and I won't think it wasteful to spend my time with someone I love, even for a short while." Yuzu added. Toshiro himself begins to lose his composure. "I don't want you to be tied down because of me. You could do better, have a family with your own children, with someone as a husband and lover for a long time. To be with you...by your side." Toshiro said, unable to prevent the tears leaving from his eyes.

Yuzu shakes her head. "You are not a burden and I already have a family. I don't want anyone but you, Toshiro." Yuzu said, whispering that last part as she gets a hold of Toshiro's face, bringing it down for a kiss.

They began dating soon after, and for about 2 months, they spent almost everyday together. During their one month anniversary, Toshiro took her out, the whole nine yards. It's one of her favorite times to remember as they eat luxurious food, ride on several different rides at a carnival, and spending the night just gazing at the moon on top of her house. Unfortunately, right after that, Toshiro began to suffer tremendously as his illness begins to take its toll on him. Toshiro tired out easily and is unable to eat as much. He begins to become thinner as his skin becomes paler. Still, Yuzu remained by Toshiro's side and continue to do things like playing cards, watching movies, and et cetera.

Eventually Toshiro, under order of Isshin, was forced to be hospitalized at a friend's hospital. While bedridden, Toshiro spent his time either being monitor by several nurses and doctors, or with Yuzu, who comes almost everyday. They would start with Yuzu telling Toshiro how her day was and if anything interesting happened. Toshiro really enjoyed his time with Yuzu but near the end of his life, he overheard one of Yuzu's friend advising her to end this relationship and start another. Apparently, Yuzu is quite popular at school and receives countless amount of confessions almost each day but she refuses each one as they come by. Then one day Toshiro mentioned to Yuzu that she should just leave him and pursuit someone else.

"Why are you saying that?" Yuzu cried. "Don't you see ho-"

"WHAT I SEE IS A STUPID GIRL, DATING A POOR DYING FOOL." Toshiro shouted, grabbing the attention of the nurses nearby.

"You don't mean that, and you know it. I already told you, I don't wan-"

"Yuzu please...please. I want you to be happy, even if it's with someone else." Toshiro said, turning to look at her, his face drench in tears. Yuzu, stands up and walks over to Toshiro and swipes his tears away. "I'm already happy." Kissing Toshiro on his forehead. They look at each other for a good while before continuing to talk about random stuff, but now with Yuzu sitting on his bed, their hand intertwined.

Then a little before their 2 month anniversary, Toshiro presented her a ring. He knew a jeweler and quickly had him make a special ring just for Yuzu. Placing the ring around her finger, they kiss one final time. "Although we won't see each other for a while, I'll wait eagerly for the day when our two worlds reunite."

"As will I..."

No one knew how many tears they cried and no matter what, Yuzu held onto his hand even after the sound of the machine, reading flat line, rang.

_"I will-"_

* * *

"You know... There's someone I know who is quite interested in you, Yuzu." Said a voice behind her. Yuzu, returning from her inner world where her memories resides, turns around to sees her sister standing there, leaning on the doorway.

"Karin, thanks but I'm fine." Yuzu said. "Yuzu, I don't want you to regret what you are doing. You rejected majority of the boys in our school, all of my friends and even some of Ichigo's. You're almost 21 and you haven't been with anyone since Toshiro. Don't you think it's time to move on?" Karin said, pushing herself off the doorway and walking toward her sister.

"There's nothing to move on." Yuzu then adds, "I'm happy with my life and I know it's kind of hard for someone outside to imagine how someone like me can remain happily alone in this world but I'm not alone. I have you, Ichigo, our Dad, Anita-chan, our friends, and even Toshiro. I know he's gone but at the same time, he's here with me, in memory, and in my heart." Yuzu said, placing her hands over her chest.

Sighing, Karin looks at her sister while scratching her head, "Darn Yuzu, what am I going to do with you... Come on, Chad, Uyru and Orihime brought over some late Christmas presents" Karin said as she drags her sister to the living room where everyone else were.

Yuzu smiles as she helps Anita open her first present.

_I will patiently wait for the day when our two worlds finally reunite because..._

_I love you._

**So...what did you think? Until next time!**

**P.S. It sort of came to me, and when I finished typing it (and proofreading it), I noticed how late it was. Funny how time flies when one's writing. **


	2. Bonus Chapter

**After hearing it from someone, I decided to write a bonus chapter for "When Our Two Worlds Reunite". **

**When It Rains, It Pours In My World**

**ooooOOOoooo**

"Toshiro... you're sure you don't want me to stay?" Said a young teen girl. "I'm sure, besides...it's just a routine checkup, it's not as important as group studying, right?"

"Still... if you say so..." The girl said although somewhat hesitant. The girl then stood up from her sit before taking her leave.

"I'll see you later tonight, Toshiro..." And just like that, she left the room.

Toshiro smiles as she left but quickly look down at the doorway. His apparent smile although joyful on the outside, is in fact the opposite. Sighing, Toshiro look up at the clinic's ceiling. "I'm sure you would prefer to go on that study group than to sit by my side... Rukia." He said but then the doctor came back with the result from Toshiro's blood.

"Toshiro, unfortunately, there's no sign of improvement since taking the treatment. Your body will continue to fight against itself until it can stand no more. I'm afraid with what damaged already sustained and the speed in which the damage are done, you may at most have a few months to live. My guess, approximately 3 months... 4 months max. I'm sorry Toshiro, but I done everything I can. There's nothing else to try..."

The doctor said to Toshiro who, while listening and comprehending what the doctor was saying, begins to tremble. It started with a simple cough that never seems to disappear. Toshiro didn't see any need to be concern but eventually it becomes more of a hacking cough.

Then, one day Toshiro discovered blood from his hands after he experienced a sudden chest pain, followed through series of hacking cough. It was the last straw. Contacting his family personal doctor, he went in for an extensive check up. His family personal doctor owns a clinic run by himself and two daughters.

After weeks of examinations, Isshin now declares it to be unknown and worse of all, terminal. What's more, since coming to this clinic, he would sometimes bring his fiancée, who wished to be with him. As far as she knew, Toshiro is suffering from an unknown disease with the impression that it's curable.

Then one day, as they were leaving, they stumble upon Isshin's eldest child, Ichigo Kurosaki coming in with his friends. Although Toshiro did nothing about it, he did saw something in his fiancée's eyes. He could even see it in Ichigo's as well but didn't make much of it since even in their first encounter, both Rukia and Ichigo just seem to be fighting among each other. How wrong was he?

Soon, Rukia would sometime go outside and get a drink of water. Somehow, before her return, Rukia discovered that Ichigo is in the same grade as them and is attending the same school as well. Rukia seemed happy to know that as she looks over Toshiro. Although Toshiro at this point wasn't displaying any change in body mass or skin tone, he was still far from healthy. Then Rukia began to spent more time away from his assigned room. When she returns, she would talk about how rude and insensitive Ichigo would be. Seeing that as a good sign, Toshiro would reply with a simple confirmation.

"Jerk! He doesn't seem to understand that girls are very concern with their body, especially their height. I mean... me a midget? Yeah right, more like he's a freaking carrot top." Rukia retorted as she continues to rant about her encounter with Ichigo that day.

"So this Ichigo is that bad to be around with?"

Rukia look at Toshiro for a moment, eyes opened wide. Toshiro figured something must have clicked in Rukia's mind before she replies with, "No, he's not so bad. He may be rough around the edges but if you look pass that, he's overall a good guy. I mean he's protective of his sisters, and deeply care for his friends and family. Although his hair looked as if it was dyed, he got it from his mother. Even when people told him that it's dyed or to dye it black, Ichigo would say 'No.' because it one of the few things he has left of his mother. Someone who would cherish something like that can't be bad at all." Rukia ended as she looks down at her hands and began to play with them.

Toshiro looked at Rukia, realizing the tone of voice she's using to address Ichigo. "I see..."was all he said, or rather all he could say as he looks away. Not wishing to see anymore of her eyes which only seem to be interested in the 'carrot top', Toshiro closed his eyes, gripping his fist tight. Toshiro doubted that Rukia herself knew then of her sudden interest in Ichigo but it didn't seem to matter now.

Now that he knows that he would die in a matter of months. There's no point in dragging it to the end since the results would be the same.

Toshiro thanked Isshin for everything he had done before leaving to meet up with Rukia's older brother. "Better now than later..." He whispered to himself before he made his way pass the front entrance of the Kuchiki's estate. Revealing everything to Byakuya, Toshiro waits for his response.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune Toshiro. Our family been friends for generations and I wished it would have been you who would carry both family toward the next gen-" Byakuya said before being interrupted by his wife Hisana, coming in with some tea. "I prepared some tea for you and Toshiro." She didn't enter right away but instead looks at Byakuya's eyes. Toshiro figures they must share a unique bond that makes verbal communication superfluous.

"Toshiro." Said Hisana, presenting Toshiro a cup of her warm tea made by hand. Quickly returning his attention at her, Toshiro in return presents her with a small smile of gratitude. "So Toshiro, are you planning to stay the night? We don't mind an extra person for dinner, I'm sure Rukia would be trilled."

Toshiro gave her a simple 'Thank You' before taking a sip of the warm jasmine tea with a touch of honey. Placing the cup down, Toshiro replies back, "Sorry but tonight is no good. Maybe another time?" Hisana seems to accept Toshiro's answer before taking her leave.

"How long until then?" Byakuya asked, not yet taking a sip of his wife's tea. "About 3 to 4 months. I'm planning to inform my parents of the news but I wanted to come here first. I wanted to inform you of my condition and to request a favor."

Byakuya remains silent as he waits for Toshiro's final request.

"Please take consideration on my replacement that I chose to marry Rukia. I ensure you, he would be good for Rukia." Toshiro said as he bows down, his head touching the very ground.

"Who do you recommend?" Byakuya asked. Toshiro lifts his head to look at his long time friend.

"The son of Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. As you are aware, he is not educated in the sense of nobility, but his uncanny sense of protecting those he loves make him a great candidate for Rukia." Toshiro returns his head back to the ground. Byakuya has enough, as he stands up and walks over Toshiro. Placing his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, he requests Toshiro to stand up.

"I understand. I will consider this Ichigo Kurosaki but I'm not sure how Rukia will handle it." Toshiro shakes his head at his companion. "If that's all you are concern, then everything should be fine. I can also ensure you that Rukia will come to agree with this new arrangement when the time comes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, she already fallen in love with him."

"THAT'S A LIE!" A voice shouted from behind the door. Sliding the door open, Hisana comes toward Toshiro. "Rukia loves you dearly. You just can't give up. I'm sure if we get all the best doctors, then perhaps on-" But before Hisana could finish, Byakuya place a hand over her shoulder. "If that was the case, Toshiro wouldn't be here."

"I-It can't be..." Hisana whisper as tears begins to flow from her eyes. Her knees gave away as it drops to the floor. "Hisana!" Both men offer to help her but then she gestures them to halt. "Toshiro... you been with us since you were just a baby. No matter what happens, you will always have a place among us." With her new acquired strength from who knows where, Hisana stood up and embraces Toshiro with all her might.

"Thank you... I decided to go with what ever Rukia decides, even if it means she won't be by my side. I want her to be happy. Isn't that what you want as well, Hisana?" Toshiro said, looking at the young woman hugging him as if this may be their last. Toshiro smiles at her actions. _Typical Hisana...Thank you... really, thank you..._

Pulling away, Toshiro informed them that he should be heading home. After saying his farewell, Toshiro begins to make his way back home. Along the way, he received a text from Rukia.

_Hey, __Ichigo invited us to his house with some of his friends this Saturday? Can we go?_

Toshiro look at the message before replying back. _Sure, but before that, can we meet up?_

_Of course!. Today?_

Toshiro finger twitches before working on writing his response.

_If possible..._

_Okay! Let's meet up by the park in 10 minutes, 'k?! ._

Toshiro quickly replies with a '_Sounds good..' _Before walking towards the park.

The weather soon begins to pick up as it already began to snow. Arriving to the park before Rukia, Toshiro sat down on one of the swings set, thinking how he'll go about on what he plans to do in a few moments.

"Hey..." Rukia said, placing a can of hot chocolate to the side of his face. The heat from the can brought Toshiro back from his thought as he looks up at the perpetrator. Rukia gives him a smile as she giggles from what Toshiro assumes to be from his expression.

Taking the can, Toshiro thanks Rukia. Rukia then takes a seat on a swing besides him. With her own can, she opens it before taking a big sip. "Aah... it's nice to be able to drink hot chocolate at this time of year. Its seems right, you know Toshiro?"

"Yeah..." Toshiro said before opening his own and taking a small sip. "So what is it you want to discuss?" Rukia said as she let out a small smile.

Toshiro sigh before speaking. "Rukia, tell me honestly... Do you love me?"

"H-Huh?! Why would you sudden ask that?"

"Please answer the question. Do you love me?"

"I like you... isn't that enough?"

Toshiro didn't answer right away, instead he turns to look at Rukia for a moment before looking away. "I thought so too but I guess I was wrong..." Toshiro stated. "What do you me-"

"Rukia, we both were raised from our family with certain obligations to meet. One of them was to marry one another in order to provide for the new generation. I'm unable to meet that expectation, especially when I'm not the man you love."

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?!" Rukia retorted as she now stands in front of him.

"I'm saying that we are NO LONGER ENGAGED! THAT MEANS YOU ARE FREE TO LOVE WHOM EVER YOU LIKE!" Toshiro shouted. He's sure everyone in the neighborhood could hear him saying that.

An hour later, they departed. After much explanation, Rukia happily reveals to Toshiro that she might a thing for Ichigo. Toshiro, without revealing his condition, told her that he would support her. Rukia smiles when she heard that. Leaving, Rukia gave Toshiro a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Toshiro...and thank you for this and everything you ever did for me." Rukia then turns around and quickly runs to her home.

Toshiro stood there until he's sure she left for good.

"Idiot..." Toshiro said as it slowly begins to rain from the drop of watering hitting the floor. "Idiot..." Toshiro said again but this time with a painful expression. More droplets landed on the ground, with Toshiro remembering everything sort of experience he had with Rukia.

_ We will always be together forever, so let make it the most of it, 'k?_

"You were supposed to have stayed..."

_You're my best friend, I'm glad that I'm engaged with someone like you..._

"You were supposed to fight back."

_Toshiro..._

"You were supposed to sense something's wrong..."

_TOSHIRO!_

"You were supposed to be by my side...but I'm all alone..." Toshiro whispers as his falls to his knees.

"I'm alone... Everything will soon come to an end... with me by myself. The last thing I would see... won't be you..."

Toshiro continues to cry as memories of his time with Rukia continues to flow inside him, reminding him of what he felt then and what he feels now. This sudden gap...

_Left his world to crumble with the sudden appearance of rain._

**ooooOOOoooo**

Even so, the next day, Rukia approaches Toshiro in the morning. When he left his home at morning, he finds Rukia waiting outside of the gate, her face all swollen and with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me about your condition? I was there but in the end you didn't let me in." Rukia whispers before turning to look at Toshiro. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE DYING IN A FEW MONTHS! DIDN'T I MATTER TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT IS DYING IN FRONT OF ME! HUH?" Rukia retorted as she grabs his shirt below his chin. "AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO END OUR ENGAGEMENT! DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD LIKE WHAT YOU DID FOR ME YESTERDAY, KNOWING THAT YOU ARE DYING! OR DID YOU BELIEVE I WOULD BE HAPPY NOT KNOWING?!"

"WHICH IS IT?! TOSHIRO!" Rukia shouted, tightening her grip as more tears begins to fall. "You should be more concern about yourself but in the end... you keep concerning... over me..." Rukia said, lowering her voice until it becomes just a whisper.

"Rukia..." Toshiro said before sighing, and lifting a hand to caress her face. "Even if I told you yesterday, that wouldn't change anything. I'm dying and you're in love with Ichigo." Toshiro said affectionately but stern. "I'm sorry..." Rukia said, looking at him.

"You shouldn't be..." Toshiro said before leaning in and kissing her lightly over her lips. "I want you to be happy." Toshiro said before removing his hand away from her face.

Rukia continues to cry that day but Toshiro stayed with her until she finishes. Eventually the day came when Rukia and Toshiro head over to Ichigo's place, but now as friends.

**END**

**Hopefully you like it. I'm not as confident with it as I was with the main story. Let me know and until next time! **


End file.
